TICKLE TICKLE
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Tickle time!


**TICKLE TICKLE**

"Guys, guys!" Mikey yelled happily entering to the living room.

"What's up Mikey?" Don asked.

"I'm in the mood for a lil competition" Mikey grinned.

"And that is?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"How long you can resist the tickle torture!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Is that it? Tickles? What are ya, 4 years old?" Raph snorted.

"What's the matter Raphie? Afraid of losing?" Mikey teased.

"In yer dreams, knucklehead" Raph chuckled.

"Why tickles?" Don asked a little confused.

"Don't know. I just thought of it" Mikey shrugged.

"Don't you think it's a little… ridiculous?" Leo said.

"In fact, it's dangerous. The tickle torture was used since long time ago in China as punishment for nobility and in Rome induced the laughter till this became extremely painful… and may I have to mention the "death from laughter"? " Don said in a serious tone. The turtles looked at him a little scared.

"You know, Donnie… you shouldn't read too much" Leo said.

"Er… guys? I'm growing old here!" Mikey tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well, maybe I lost my mind but… I'm on it" Leo said.

"Same here… though I still believe is a bad idea" Don sighed.

"Don't worry. It'll be just for 5 or 10 minutes. No more. What so you say, Raph?" Mikey asked to his hotheaded brother.

"I say yer a bunch of babies" Raph said crossing his arms.

"Or maybe you are the baby here… a scared one" Leo said mockingly.

"Ya better take yer anti-smugness pills, Fearless" Raph replied.

"You're in or not, Raph? I'm getting annoyed" Mikey said.

"K, I'm in" Raph accepted.

"Alright, so here's the thing: I'll choose who tickles who and you have to resist at least for 2 minutes. Less than that, you lose. More than that…" Mikey explained.

"We got it already. Can we start now?" Raph said impatiently.

"Oh, someone's anxious" Leo chuckled.

"Shut up, Leo" Raph growled.

"Ok, so… who wants to start? Donnie maybe?" Mikey said looking at his genius brother.

"Er…" Don panicked a little.

"Don't tell me you chickened out" Mikey laughed.

"No way" Don said angrily.

"Well, I'm gonna be your torturer! MWAHAHA!" Mikey said with an evil laugh.

"Uhh, now that's scary" Don said sarcastically.

"You're checking the time, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Uh-huh" Leo nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!" Mikey said cracking his knuckles.

The orange masked ninja started tickling Don's sides; the genius turtle started to laugh immediately. Leo focused on the chronometer and Don at the same time; he had to be sure none of his brothers could choke or laugh till they lost their breath. Mikey giggled while he tickled the purple masked brother who writhed and laughed in the floor.

"S-stop it! Stop it!" Don yelled between laughs. Mikey complied.

"Ok, what was Don's time?" Mikey asked.

"1 minute" Leo said.

"Now's my turn! I bet I can resist longer than that!" Mikey smirked.

"Yeah, sure" Don chuckled still recovering from the tickles.

"Ok, Donnie. Show me what you're made of" Mikey said.

Don started tickling his little brother's sides. Like Don, Mikey laughed fiercely. Though Don was extremely careful, it seemed that Mikey was not gonna resist for much longer.

"D-Donnie… c-can't …HAHAHA… b-bre… HAHA… b-breath!" Mikey laughed. Don stopped immediately.

"S-so?" Mikey panted.

"I'm afraid Donnie beat you, Mikey. You only resisted 52 seconds" Leo laughed and showed him the chronometer.

"Aww shell" Mikey pouted feeling disappointed.

"C'mon Raph. Your turn" Don said.

"K, eh… I guess I'll choose Fearless. I'm wanna erase that smug smile of yers" Raph said.

"Uhh… now I am the scared one" Leo chuckled.

"Less talk, more action" Raph rolled eyes in annoyance.

"In this case: tickles" Mikey giggled.

"Yeh, whatevah" Raph snorted. Don was now checking the time.

Leo tickled but he wasn't getting any reaction from Raph until the blue masked ninja started tickling a little harder. Raph started chuckling and laughing a little.

"I-is… hehe… that all ya have?" Raph chuckled.

"Ok Raph, you asked for it" Leo smiled devilish and tickled harder. Raph laughed more and louder this time.

"1 minute, 10 seconds" Don announced. Leo kept tickling pressing harder on Raph's sides. Raph's face was getting red and it was becoming a little difficult to breath.

"I-it's… hahaha… it's en-hahahaha… enough! Enough!" Raph said between laughs.

"So, what was Raph's time?" Leo aked.

"1 minute, 15 seconds" Don said.

"I bet ya can't beat me on that, Leo" Raph teased.

"Let's see, little brother" Leo answered smugly. Now it was Raph's turn for revenge.

"Ready?" Raph asked.

"More than you, bro" Leo smirked.

Raph was not as careful as his brothers; he knew Leo didn't laugh so easily and he had to be tough if he wanted an instantaneous reaction. So, he pressed Leo's sides hard. The blue masked turtle chuckled a little.

"C'mon Raph… hehe… you can do better than that" Leo teased his brother. Raph pressed harder and Leo started laughing finally.

"Two weeks of doing the dishes says Leo beats Raph" Don said.

"Make it three" Mikey chuckled. Raph kept tickling, Leo kept laughing.

"1 minute, 20 seconds. You're so gonna lose Mikey" Don laughed.

"Er… you said two weeks, right?" Mikey smiled nervously.

"If I remember well, you added one week more. 1 minute, 35 seconds" Don said.

"Darn it, Fearless. Give up!" Raph said pressing harder.

"Ne… hahaha… nev…hahaha… never!" Leo laughed.

"1 minute, 46 seconds. You sure you're feeling ok, bro?" Don asked concerned for his blue masked brother.

"Fi-HAHAHA…FINE!" Leo laughed harder.

"Aww shell, now I have to do the dishes for two weeks!" Mikey pouted.

"Nuh-huh, you said three" Don teased.

"Shell! Thanks a lot Raph" Mikey said angrily.

"What! It's not my fault, you 50 seconds" Raph chuckled at his little brother's distress.

"2 minutes. Whoa! He definitely beat you, Raph" Don commented.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're gonna see that" Raph said pressing harder.

"Ra…Raph! HAHA…Y-You're… HAHAHA… ow…HAHA… that hurts!" Leo laughed but he was also starting to feel a little pain on his stomach and sides.

"Raph , I think that's enough" Don said in a serious tone.

"C'mon Donnie, if he's so tough as he says he is, he won't mind" Raph teased.

"Raph, I'm talking serious here" Don crossed his arms.

"Ok, ok" Raph said releasing Leo who writhed in the floor and curled into a ball still laughing.

"Well, looks like Leo beat us all. 2 minutes, 15 seconds" Don said showing the chronometer.

"Ow, now my… haha… my stomach hurts" Leo laughed.

"Well, how awful. Because we have training in 5 minutes and if my memory serves me well… we're doing abdominal workout today" Don said.

"WHAT!" Leo's eyes opened wide.

"Hehe, seems like I had my revenge after all" Raph laughed."

"Oh yeah?" Leo narrowed eyes and tackled his red masked brother pining him down and tickling him again.

"Leo! St-hahahaha… stop it! HAHAHA! N-not… HAHAHA… FAIR! GUYS! HAHA… DO SUMTHIN'… HAHAHA!" Raph laughed fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Raphie-boy, you asked for that one. You're on your own" Mikey laughed and moved to the dojo.

"And I have a very important project waiting for me. See ya!" Don waved.

"When I'm… hahaha… outta this… hahaha… YOU'RE… HAHAHAHA… LEO, LET ME GO!" Raph struggled and laughed.

"You're right, Raph. Revenge is sweet!" Leo chuckled as he tickled Raph breathless.


End file.
